


The Visitor

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Marcus visits Adrian and Hermione





	The Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“You’re so fucking wet. You like having his cock in your mouth and mine in your cunt, don’t you?”

 

Hermione moaned as Marcus fucked her hard, his large hands gripping her hips tightly, each thrust sending her mouth down around Adrian’s cock. Adrian was stroking her hair, his hips rising from the bed as she sucked his length. She’d have bruises in the morning without a doubt. Every time Marcus stayed with her and her husband, she was sore and bruised for days. She knew his chest was covered in scratch marks, a bite on his neck, his arse covered in saliva from where Adrian had licked him while Marcus had fucked her with his face so he had his own symbols of their time together.

 

“Our pretty little whore,” Marcus growled in her ear, his hand tugging at her hair, forcing her face down around Adrian’s cock. “What would your prissy little friends say if they knew how much you craved cock? Or do they know? Did you spread your legs and finger your cunt for them? Did they watch you fuck your hand because none of them was man enough to give you what you want? Or maybe they did, huh? Maybe you fucked them all every night. Potter in your pussy, Weasley in your arse, another in your mouth. Bet they didn’t fuck you like we do, didn’t give you what you need.”

 

His words excited her, vocalizing common fantasies she had when she was younger. How many nights had she touched herself to the most depraved thoughts? Fucking every boy in her Potion’s class, letting them take her everywhere and anywhere. She never had, wouldn’t have dared, the thought just a naughty fantasy that made her knickers wet, but Marcus knew. He always knew. Looking up from beneath her lashes, her eyes caught the sparkling green eyes of her husband. Licking his cock, she met each thrust from Marcus, her hand massaging Adrian’s balls.

 

“God, Kitten. Feels so good. Gonna come,” he moaned softly, his eyes rolling back as he arched off the bed. He grunted as he came, his handsome face twisted with pleasure as he tightened his grip on her hair.

 

She swallowed every drop of his release greedily, her hand sliding along his cock, squeezing, getting every drop of come. When she raised her head, her lips were swollen, her hair clinging to her sweaty face, Marcus’ mouth biting her shoulders and nibbling her ear.

 

“So fucking tight,” Marcus groaned as she moved, resting her weight on her elbows, pressing back to meet him. His hands squeezed her breasts as he continued to mutter vulgar and filthy things in her ear. It excited her. Her husband watching her fuck his long-time lover, his hand tracing the lines of her cheek, his eyes aroused and loving. “I love your tits, Hermione. Love fucking your tits, seeing them around my cock, covered with my come. Do you want me to come in your hot little cunt? Want me to fuck you so hard you can’t walk tomorrow while your husband watches?”

 

“Yes,” she hissed when his thumb found her clit, rubbing circles as he continued fucking her with deep, penetrating thrusts. She could feel the abrasive black curls surrounding his cock against her arse every time he ground against her, the feel of his legs against the backs of hers, his flat abdomen sweaty as he moved against her.

 

“Come for us, Hermione. Show us what a filthy little whore you are by begging for me to fuck you harder,” Marcus urged gruffly, his voice sending tremors throughout her body. “I can feel you riding my cock, wanting more, taking it all. Love seeing my mark on your pale skin. You look good covered in our come, bruises, and bites. Need to come home more often. Fuck, you’re so wet.”

 

“More,” Hermione begged, her lips caught by Adrian’s as he changed position. His hands gently squeezed her breasts as they kissed, his thumb and forefinger twisting her nipples the way he knew she liked. It wasn’t long before she was coming, a soft cry of release caught by her husband’s lips.

 

“That’s a good girl,” Marcus said huskily, entering her a half dozen times before he was growling with release. She could feel his release leaking from her cunt, dripping down her legs, his body still thrusting against hers as he caught her mouth in a rough kiss.

 

Lying flat on the bed, Adrian beside her and Marcus still inside her sore cunt, a sated but tired smile crossed her lips. Looking over her shoulder, she told Marcus, “You definitely need to come home more often.”

 

The End


End file.
